Full Tilt! Pinball
|developer=Cinematronics |latest release version= |latest preview version= |languages= |license= |operating system=Microsoft Windows, Mac OS |platform= |website= }} Full Tilt! Pinball is a pinball video game developed by Cinematronics and published by Maxis in 1995. It features pre-rendered 3D graphics and three tables — Space Cadet, Skulduggery, and Dragon's Keep. On each table, there are displays on the side that show the players' score, ball number, player number, a display for various information and a table-specific image. The Space Cadet table was bundled with several versions of Microsoft Windows. Reception Reviewing the Windows version, a reviewer for Next Generation said that while the Space Cadet table is fairly good, the other two tables suffer from cluttered graphics and weak ball physics, making them "incredibly difficult to follow." He gave it two out of five stars. 3D Pinball for Windows – Space Cadet |developer=Microsoft, Cinematronics |latest release version= |latest preview version= |languages= |license= |operating system=Windows 95 – Windows XP |platform= |website= }} 3D Pinball for Windows – Space Cadet is a version of the Space Cadet table that was originally packaged with Microsoft Plus! 95 and later included with Windows NT 4.0, Windows 2000, Windows ME, and Windows XP. This version of Pinball, developed by David Plummer at Microsoft, was essentially a rewrite of the game using the original art, developed in C for cross-platform support because Windows NT supported RISC processors and prior versions of the game contained x86 assembly language. The Windows 98 installation CD-ROM has instructions on installing Pinball 3D on this version of Windows which are partly wrong; Microsoft later issued an updated support article. Windows XP was the last client release of Windows to include this game. The look and feel of Full Tilt! Pinball and 3D Pinball are similar, with a few exceptions: The latter contains only the Space Cadet table and only supports 640×480 pixel resolution, while the former supports three different resolutions up to 1024×768 pixels. The image on the side is a two-dimensional image as opposed to pre-rendered 3D. The words Maxis and Cinematronics have been changed from the yellow to a dark red, making them harder to see. It sports a splash screen that merely says 3D Pinball and shows a small pinball graphic with faded edges. Music is not enabled by default in 3D Pinball. It has fewer soundtracks that are inspired by the original game. There are only a few minor differences between the gameplay of the two versions. The completion of a mission in the Maxis version results in a replay — actually a ball save, rather than a special — being awarded. In addition, hitting a wormhole that has the same color light locks the ball, which if done repeatedly activates the multi-ball round. This is not the case in 3D Pinball: Completing a mission merely awards bonus points and hitting a wormhole in the above circumstances awards a replay. Also, the three yellow lights above the bumpers (both in the launch ramp and in the upper table zone) act differently: In 3D Pinball these are turned off if the ball passes on them while they are on. This is not the case in the original game, where they just remain activated. 3D Pinball for Windows – Space Cadet was removed from later releases of Windows due to a collision detection bug in the 64-bit version of the game that Microsoft was not able to resolve in time for the release of Vista. Chuzhou North Railway Station Incident On September 4th, 2015, when a passenger attempted to take out a ticket, it was found out that the ticketing machine were displaying screens of the Full Tilt! Pinball game. This incident sparked immediate controversy among train lovers, dubbing Chuzhou North Railway Station as "Pinball North". In response, such games were cleaned from the operating systems. References External links *[https://www.mobygames.com/game/full-tilt-pinball Full Tilt! Pinball] at MobyGames *[http://www.download.com/Full-Tilt-Pinball-Windows-95-demo/3000-2099_4-10001045.html Full Tilt! Pinball Windows 95 demo] Category:Games Category:Windows games